Love Sick Lullaby
by dreamer971
Summary: OneShot fanfic.OneShot Fanfic. Kagome comes back from her era and learns that Inuyasha is out looking for Kikyou again. What will her response be this time?


**Love Sick Lullaby**

Summary: _One-Shot fanfic.One-Shot Fanfic. Kagome comes back from her era and learns that Inuyasha is out looking for Kikyou again. What will her response be this time?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Tossing her bag over the side of the well, Kagome pulled herself up the vines that draped down against the damp wall and threw her legs over the edge. She sighed heavily, dropping her hands to her side and stared straight ahead of her. 

So she had come back again. It was getting a bit tiring leaving the feudal era every single time she and Inuyasha had an argument but things always did turn out for the better in the end. She figured that each time they fought and he came to apologize, a piece of his heart opened up to her to show how much he really did care behind that tough mask of his.

She smiled, happy to be back again and rose to her feet, strapping her yellow bag over her shoulders. Her mom had insisted on her bringing extra treats for the gang, which explained the bag's size and shape.

It'd had been quite some time since she was first pulled down the well and met the hostile and cold-hearted half-demon boy. They had had many dangerous encounters with demons, near deaths, and painful seemingly everlasting heartbreaks. Of course there were more positive sides to their adventure. They had met some great friends along the way and they were all working together to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku.

Passing by Goshinboku, she glanced up at the spot where Inuyasha once lay pierced to the tree through his heart and cast into a deep sleep by the priestess Kikyou with one of her arrows. A light breeze rustled the leaves above her head and scattered spots of sunlight across the dark green grass at her feet. Taking in the smell of fresh summer air, her shoulders rising and falling, she looked away from the tree and continued on towards where she was headed.

Kikyou…she could be nothing like her but wished to be everything she was. Dead or alive, Inuyasha loved her no different. That's what she wanted: to have the love of her hanyou companion in which he gave so willingly and consistently to Kikyou. Unlike the deceased priestess she would return his feelings and love him for who he was.

As she entered the old village, she removed all thoughts from her mind and concentrated only on seeing and enjoying the presence of her friends. She could see them in the distance and grew impatient with how long it was taking her to get there. Holding onto the straps on her bag, she began to run, waving her hand over her head. "Hey guys! I'm back!" She shouted in an excited voice over the noise of the village people as she neared Keade's hut.

Looking up from his top's which he had spinning at Miroku's feet as he attempted to show him a trick, a large smile grew across Shippo's face and he dropped all the toys in his hands to run out to her. "Kagome!" He exclaimed, leaping into her arms when he was near enough.

Kagome giggled and patted the little kitsune's back gently with the palm of her hand. "I've got a treat for you Shippo." She announced as she place him back down on the ground and swung her back over her shoulders. Placing it in front of her she began searching for the small candy she had bought for the child. "Here it is." Smiling, she pulled out a lollipop and handed it to his already outstretched hands.

Quickly unwrapping the plastic from around the hard candy, Shippo popped it into his mouth and shut his eyes happily, content with his treat.

Miroku glanced down at the cheerful boy and smiled as he approached Kagome, Sango only a few steps behind him. "It's nice to see you back so quickly." He said, stopping in front of her.

She shrugged her shoulders and laughed slightly. "Well I couldn't stay away from this place. And besides, Inuyasha would only grow more upset with me if I took any longer." Her eyes scanned around and behind her friends at her mention of his name and grew saddened when she found no sign of him. "Where is he anyway?" She asked, looking back at the monk and demon slayer.

Holding her finger to her lip, Sango looked back over her shoulder as if he had been there only moments ago then shrugged slightly before turning back. "I don't know. I don't think I've seen him all day."

Shippo pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, slurping back the droll that nearly slipped out the corner of his lips then looked up at the three people standing above him. "I saw him run into the forest this morning. Probably smelt a demon or maybe Kikyou was nearby." He said casually, since it wasn't the first time the hanyou had run off without telling anyone where he was going.

Kagome pursed her lips, knowing he was probably after Kikyou and sighed lightly. "Then I guess I have some extra time to go and get the rest of my stuff then." She smiled. As fake as it was, she didn't think they'd figure it out.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other quickly, aware of Kagome's shift in mood which she had tried to keep hidden and nodded. Before either of them could say a word, Kagome picked up her bag and made her way into Keade's hut.

Removing all the items of food from her pack, Kagome fastened the empty bag back over her shoulders and headed back out into the street. "I shouldn't be too long. I'll just grab some spare clothes and maybe a few books to study from." Heading off, she spun around on her heels and waved them good bye. "See you all soon." Her friends waved back and turned back around, quickening her pace to get out of there.

So he had gone to see Kikyou again while she was out. It wasn't the first time either. Did he think that she'd never find out where he went when she was home? It's not like she was trying to spy on him or anything but she didn't appreciate him sneaking around under her nose. It was rude and believe it or not, completely out of his character.

Sighing lightly, disappointed and somewhat upset, she headed back to the well in silence, not lifting her eyes from the ground she walked across with swift steps. She had planned to make it straight to the well with no interruptions but the whistle of one of Kikyou's soul collectors gliding through air caught her attention and she lifted her gaze just to see one fly overhead. 'They must be nearby.' Her legs stiffened, begging her to stop and follow the snake but she didn't want to. She had been hurt on too many occasions to go and do it all over again. She quickened her pace, her eyes glued ahead of her and kept on going, hoping to make it to the well before anything else happened.

Kikyou's whispering voice rung through her ears and she closed her eyes tightly together to stop herself from hearing it. As she went to take another step, her foot got caught under an upraised root and she stumbled forwards, falling onto her knees. She groaned quietly, rubbing the dirt away from her calves and went to stand again when she saw him. Holding her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping, she squinted her eyes and tried to see him better. She could hear him talking, both of them talking but it was very unclear. Quietly sliding across the ground, she pulled herself up behind a tree and peered around the edge.

Inuyasha placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and shook her, as if trying to make her believe what he had said. "Kikyou I've told you nearly a dozen times now. I love you. I've always loved you and I'll never stop loving you." He said, having to lower his voice from shouting. Every encounter he had with her it seemed she never trusted a word he spoke.

Looking away from the hanyou and over her shoulder Kikyou kept her mouth shut, refusing to speak. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him that would test his love for her but only one stood out the most. She had held no grudge against her reincarnation but she was very unsure what she meant to this man standing before her.

Placing his hand on her cheek, he turned her face towards him and frowned seriously. "I mean it. I love you. Or is it that you don't love me anymore?" He asked, waiting for a cruel response to come past her lips.

Kikyou looked deep into his eyes and her anger immediately melted away. "No…it's not that. I do. But…" She paused and looked away for a second before returning to his gaze. If there was ever a time to ask it was now. "What about that girl? Kagome?"

Inuyasha was taken back slightly by the question but sighed lightly all the same. He knew this question was coming whether he liked it or not and luckily for him, he had his answer ready. "She doesn't matter. You are the only one I love. She'll never mean as much to me as you do." He said softly, smiling a bit.

His head began to lower down to Kikyou's level and Kagome had to force herself to look away. It stung. Of course it did. And sad enough as it was, she had adjusted to this feeling. The feeling of being lifted so high and then dropped down into the darkness where no one could find you. She stood as silently as she could and headed back where she was originally headed, her head hung low, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

According to him she didn't matter anymore. All she was were a jewel detector, nothing and absolutely nothing more. Unlike her who always knew where he was, he'd have no idea where she had gone and what she'd heard him say.

Reaching the well, she looked down into the dark, practically bottomless pit and swung her legs over the side. She'd come back just like she had promised and act like nothing had happened at all. Dropping herself down, she disappeared from this era and entered her own.

Inuyasha landed on the roof of Keade's hut and glared down at monk and demon slayer who were sitting outside and watching the fox demon show off his tricks. He huffed, crossing his arms and one leg over the other and narrowed an eye. "Where's Kagome?" He called down.

Not removing her eyes from the fox child, Sango spoke. "She went back to her era to gather some things about 2 hours ago."

Tucking his toys into his shirt, Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and pointed an accusing finger at the half-demon above. "She went back because you were out with Kikyou again!" He shouted angrily, baring what little fangs he had.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in rage and he leapt down from the roof. Snatching onto the tail of the kitsune, he swung him roughly up to his face and growled. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! Don't lie!" Shippo shouted again. "I saw you leave this morning and chase after her soul collectors!" His body was rattled around and he held onto his head, screaming at the hanyou's brutality.

Tossing the kitsune into the arms of Sango just as she was about to yell at him for being so rough, he leapt away without even saying goodbye. He had a slight feeling Kagome had been there and had left because of him.

Shippo wiped his finger across his nose and scowled at the half demon who leapt away in the distance. "He doesn't even care about how Kagome feels." He muttered angrily, feeling for his friend from the era that he found unusual.

Miroku sighed lightly trying to brush off his anger he also had aimed at the hanyou. "He has no consideration to her feelings. I'm surprised she still even comes back." He saw Sango nod in the corner of his eyes and they stood in silence till the hanyou had disappeared.

Placing the kitsune onto the ground, Sango rose again and folded her arms across her chest, a concerned look upon her face. "I wonder how long it'll take for Kagome to return again." She couldn't even imagine what she must've been going through every time this happened.

Shrugging, Miroku turned his back and looked over at the demon slayer. "I'm not sure. Maybe a few days or so." They both lowered their heads in despair.

As the light dimmed down from her passage through time, Kagome sighed, a bit exhausted and looked up above her. To her surprise, a pair of golden stared down at her. "Inuyasha?" She said, a bit confused as she started to climb up the wall.

Inuyasha reached a hand down and snatched onto the handle of her bag. Pulling her up and out of the well, he leaned his foot against the edge and looked at her and her sad expression she tried to hid behind her smile. "Kagome I-"

"Let's get going." Kagome interrupted, adjusting her bag and heading off ahead of him. "I've brought everyone a treat and I made sure to pack lots of ramen for you. I know its your favourite. Sorry I left again. I decided that since I'll be here for a while I should get some more clothes and some school books to study from." She rambled on, not looking back to see if he was following.

His shoulders shrunk and his arms dropped to his sides. She knew where he had gone. Running up beside her, he took the bag from her back and swung it over his shoulder. "Kagome…" He started, not really knowing how to continue. "I just wanted to let you know that…well, you mean more to me than you think."

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and lowered her eyes to the ground. She didn't want to hear the lies spill from his mouth. She had heard it one time too many.

"And you're not just a jewel detector. I know I've said that before and I didn't mean it." His face was flushed and he could feel his cheeks burning with every word he said. It was difficult. There was something about Kagome that made him speak his mind.

He went on and on saying things about her and him that she knew were untrue and she came to the point where she had actually stopped listening. Looking off into the distance, she spotted Miroku inching up behind on Sango, his hand cupped at his side to grope her rear end as he passed. Predictable. He would never give up on such an opportunity. She could swear she thought she heard Sango slap him across the face and unconsciously giggled. Sometimes, as strange as it was, she wished she had someone like Miroku who could and would in any way possible show how he felt about her.

Her laugh had stopped him mid-sentence and he looked down at her, with an eyebrow raised. "Is everything ok Kagome?" He asked, a little concerned. Had she laughed because she didn't believe him or was she not even listening at all?

Kagome shook her head slowly side to side and looked him in the eyes, a small smile on her face. "Yes. Everything's ok. Thank you for saying that Inuyasha. I needed to hear it." She said when in fact she meant quite the opposite.

Inuyasha was relieved and felt a load of stress come off his chest just by her honest smile. "You've missed a lot since you've been gone. We fought a few demons here and there but no jewel shards." He frowned and put his hand on his hip. "And what took you so long anyway? You said at least three days. Not three and a half. You came late this afternoon." He nagged, glaring at her as she stared off into the distance.

"It was still three days. I'm sorry for taking a while. I had a test to study for." She said, not looking at him as she spoke. He started talked again, complaining more like it about how she always takes a long time to come back.

'This is the way things are always going to be.' She told herself. 'Inuyasha loves Kikyou but Kikyou's unsure about her feelings. I love Inuyasha but Inuyasha doesn't love me in return.' Sighing as quietly as she could so he wouldn't notice, she tucked her arm under his and smiled. "Let's go see everyone. I'll make you some of your ramen."

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Inuyasha didn't complain about her offer and let her lead him into the village.

No matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to break the bond he and Kikyou shared. But that didn't mean she'd stray from him. No. She was a friend and friends stick with each other. Although her feelings for him would probably never fade she wouldn't let them interfere with her life and their current relationship. 'This is how it is.' She told herself again. 'And until all the shards are collected and Naraku is defeated, I'll have to wait and see what happens in the end.'


End file.
